1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for treating a low-k dielectric film, and, more particularly, to a method and system for using ion implantation to treat a low-k dielectric film.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known to those in the semiconductor art, interconnect delay is a major limiting factor in the drive to improve the speed and performance of integrated circuits (IC). One way to minimize interconnect delay is to reduce interconnect capacitance by using low dielectric constant (low-k) materials during production of the IC. Thus, in recent years, low-k materials have been developed to replace relatively high dielectric constant insulating materials, such as silicon dioxide, utilized for inter-level and intra-level dielectric layers between metal layers of semiconductor devices. Such low-k materials can be deposited by a spin-on dielectric (SOD) method similar to the application of photo-resist, or by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). Thus, the use of low-k materials is readily adaptable to existing semiconductor manufacturing processes.
However, one drawback to using low-k films in semiconductor manufacturing is that such films have demonstrated a low mechanical strength. This makes the films susceptible to damage in downstream process steps, such as during chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP), resulting in low product yields and/or decreased device reliability. This low mechanical strength of low-k films has prevented them from receiving widespread acceptance by device manufacturers. Thus, the performance advantages to using low-k films have been largely unrealized.